shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter and Hunted! The two crews all out battle part 2
After the alpharess pirates were introduced to the dreaded pirates a ship with three hell hunter was arriving onboard there were cruzo, meian, and korano Korano: 'looks like we bumped into two interesting crews am i right? '''Cruzo: '''yes inddeed the dreaded and alpharess pirates hehehe lets just hope meian wont lose this time '''Meian: '''SHUT UP I MISTOOK THE STRENGTH OF IVAN LAST TIME BUT NOT THIS TIME!!!!! '''Cruzo: '''will see about that remember we cant afford having weaklings within us '''Meian: '''didnt he defeated you last time you met? '''Cruzo: '''last time i didnt show him my real power and you also didnt reveal what your truly capable of '''Meian: '''wont argue with that ''As the three hell hunters were getting closer to the two crews ivan had already went aboard hes ship along with hes crew when ivan went onboard hes ship he looked at drautic and hes crew '''Ivan: '''ummm look i know i shouldnt underestimate you after just meeting you but trust me we need to head to that island over there and before you ask why lets just say its neither you or your ship so before those guys reach us lets head to that island okay? '''Drautic: Listen, I'll just blow their ship up so we can just sit down and- Before he can finish his sentence Meian shows up sitting in the dock Drautic: Who the hell are you? Meian: I'm Meian... Nice to meet you! (Performs shigan on Drautic) Drautic: Rokushiki user eh? Let's see how you last long with me! Soru! (Disappears and reappears behind Meian) DIE!!!!! (Tries to pummel him on the ground but he dodges it) Meian: Cold sweat, you can't beat me with that kind of crappy skills!!! (Flips over Drautic) Austinato: (Tries to attack Meian but is stopped by Drautic) Drautic: I'll kill him myself.... SORU!(Disappears again) Meian: Idio- (Crushed a massive skeletal hand) Drautic: It ain't over yet!!!! (Grabs Meian and treats him like ragdoll throwing him on the ground with great force) Whatcha got!? Meian: (Starts to lose conciousness) Eat cra- (Kicked in the ocean by Drautic) Drautic: Dickweed. (turns around) that guy wasnt so tou.... Ivan: 'BEHIND YOU!!!! ''Drautic looked behind him and saw meian still standing drautic stepped back from meian and prepared to fight again 'Meian: '''whos a dickweed? one of the most powerfull bounty hunters in the world or a playing pirate (cleans blood from his mouth) never thought ide have to use my devil fruit ability on a pirate before but.... '''Ivan: '''he has a devil fruit? '''Meian: '''oh yes ivan i have a devil fruit last time we met i didnt fight seriously but not this time (starts transforming) ill show you an awakened zoans abilities (becomes a large puma hybrid) neko neko no mi model puma. You want to fight again? prepare to see hell!!! ''Meian quickly used soru and apeared behind drautic he prepared to use shigan but drautic used soru first and apreared behind meian prepared to attack meian used tekkai and blocked the incoming attack he then grabbed drautic with hes tail and aimed his arms at drautic '' '''Meian: '''i wont mistake you as i did with ivan i will use all what i have TO KILL YOU!!! NOW ROKOUOGAN!!!! ''Suddenly a powerfull impact hit drautic as is harmed him meian than let go off drautic and awaited hes falling '''Drautic: '''nice try (coughs blood) but not nice enough '''Meian: '''hehehe you know what? cruzo korano ill take on this little brat you can have the others hehehe i havent had this much fun since my fight against ivan showed me a good time. Drautic: Listen old man, if you wanna fight an inexperienced pirate....I suggest you don't do it... CAUSE I MIGHT BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO TRY TO KILL YOU!!! (Charges at Meian) '''Meian: Keh, Shigan!!! (Strikes Drautic but Drautic dodges it) Drautic: Southern Hobo fist:Garbage Disposal!!!! (Drautic hits Meian in his Groins) Meian: (Feels the immense pain) Fuuuuuuuuc-(Gets kicked by Drautic) Drautic: You want to fight seriously? (Hobo stance) Cmon! Meian: Are you...Mocking me?! Drautic: (Grins) YEP! Meian: GRAAAAAAH! SHIGAN!!!! (Strikes Drautic again) Drautic: Southern Hobo Fist:Homeless Barrage of flies!!! (Lands many soft punches on Meian) ATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATA!!!! Meian: (Unaffected) You think this hurts? You're weaker than I thou- (His left arm start to explode) Huh? Drautic: Hehehehehehe, never underestimate a Hobo's fighting prowess. Meian: Son of a.... SORU! (Reappears behind Drautic) SHIGAN!!! (Stikes Drautic Again) Drautic: (Attack passes through) Hey, I ate a logia type devil fruit. And that means i'm invincible...... Watta! (Does an axe kick on Meian) Meian: (Gets hit and is pummeled to the ground) How the hell could I....Lose... Drautic: Heh, you underestimated your opponent.... (Prepares his flintlock pistol) Any last words before you die? ?????: I DO! Drautic: Who the hell are you? ????/: You're about to find out!(Charges at Drautic) Drautic: Soru! (Reappears behind the unknown man) BASTARD! Meian: 'I cant believe it ive been defeated by a pirate again im gonna kill you son of a..... '''Ivan: '''Hey kitty cat '''Meian: '''What did you just call me? '''Ivan: '''Lets see if you changed since our last meeting '''Meian: '''Hehehe very well i wont mistake you anymore i will fight you with all what ive got that means you aint gonna be lucky like that drautic brat '''Drautic: '''Lucky? '''Meian: '''Now soru (disapears and reapears behind ivan) shigan (ivan blocks the shigan with hes right arm) '''Ivan: '''This isnt a real arm ya know ''Ivan lets go off meians finger that was used on hes right arm and kicks meian in the stomach sending him flying but stops before falling into the water and uses soru and apears behind ivan than quickly uses rankyaku and hits ivans back ivan unsheathes hes black blade and prepares to fight meian he runs towards him slashes meian but meian used tekkai and blocked the attack but ivan pulls hes left arm back and curls it into a fist and prepares to punch meian '' '''Meian: '''you think that will work twice on me not when im hybrid it wo.... ''Ivan punches meian in the stomach with a powerfull hit and breaks the tekkai and sends meian flying onto the ship he came from and he falls unconsions and turns to normal '''Ivan: '''one down two to go. '''Drautic: Two? Who're the other two? Korano: That would be me. Austinato: I've had enough of this, TIME'S WRATH!!!! (Prepares to strike Korano) Korano: (Sees this and attempts to dodge the attack but time seems to slow down for him) Eh... Austinato: '''(Slashes Korano Diagonally) Heh. '''Drautic: That's my first mate for ya! Korano: (Bleeding) How the hel-(Gets striked again by Austinato) Austinato: Die already.... (Kicks Korano to the ground) Korano: 'Hehehehe your underustimating us too much (starts to turn to stone) you should know better than that '''Austinato: '''What the....? a devil fruit? '''Stone Korano: '''Yes ato ato no mi im an art man and im not even the real one (breaks to pieces) '''Austinato: '''What real one? where is he? where are you hiding? '''Korano: '''Dont think im a fool like meian IM MUCH MORE! art clones ''Suddenly the wood on the ships starts to form into people and start to take the shape and form of korano but the ships are not harmed all the koranos look and austinato '''Koranos: '''I can use the materials that are usually used as art to create statues and pictures and use them to create clones of my self or just normal bodies now can ya guess which one is the real one? '''Austinato: ..... (Sweeps his hands in the air and rams it down) The Koranos starts to get crushed and can't seem to get back up. Koranos: What the hell is this?! Austinato: Aki-Aki no mi.... (Sheathes his Clock Sword) Look like I'll use you for a while. (Rams both his hands down causing the Koranos to get crushed by the pressure) Koranos: NGHHHHHHHHH! Austinato: This will all be over if you say where's the real one.... Korano: I'm... The real one. (Over a distance, the real Korano can be seen struggling to get back up) Austinato picks Korano up and punches him in the face knocking him out Drautic: What're we gonna do with these guys? Austinato: (Has Meian on the other hand and Korano on the other hand) Let's see... (Throws them on the ship where they came from) PROBLEM SOLVED! Ivan: 'Not yet ''Ivan points at cruzo who was standnig at the side and watching he then gets ready to fight he pulls his hands out of hss pockets 'Ivan: '''Carefull that guy is sneaky '''Cruzo: '''So many people so many fears and dreams nightmares and night times tell me what you fear and what you love ''Everyone stood silent and didnt understand cruzo at all 'Drautic: '''Whats up with this guy? '''Ivan: '''No idea ''Cruzo points hes hand at the dreaded pirates and smiles than starts to release red smoke from his sleeves and then the red smoke starts to take the form of a bear than looks at the dreaded pirates with an evil smile '''Cruzo: Theres scarier things than bears you know....... Austinato: Bears..... (Shivers) Drautic: Bears?! Dasher: Oh god, BEARS?! Aeon: B-Bears?! Akira: H-how can he know our fears? Senshin: I-I don't know! Cruzo: Very well then... Bears, ATTACK!!! Austinato: OH crap!!!! Cruzo: 'I know everything about fears with my kyufo kyufo no mi im a fear man i can control peoples fears and make them reality '' The bears charged towards the dreaded pirates but than ivan used hes sword and sliced all of the bears that were charging towards the dreaded and looks at them '''Ivan: '''Hate ta' say it but hes right there are scarier things than bears '''Drautic: '''SHUT UP!!!! besides who isnt afraid of bears? '''Ivan: '''Alright then how about this? this bears werent even real there just illusions nothing much they can hurt ya but if ya let them take over threw your fear youll lose yourself and become a zombie slave thing '''Drautic: (Eyes start to glare) Son of a!!! Raaaah!!!! (Crushes the bear using his bare hands) Ivan: Wow those bears are weaker than i thought maybe because htere fake Cruzo:!!! How!!! Ivan: He's scared of normal things.... AND NOW HE'S GONNA PUMMEL YOU AND BE YOUR FEAR! and also you need to think of new tricks cause your own tricks are kinda getting old Cruzo: !!!! Drautic: (Beats the living hell out of the bears) Cmon!!!! The remaining Dreaded pirates are seen killing the bears in the ship Akira: (Aims his rifle at Cruzo) Buh-bye!!! (Shoots Cruzo) Cruzo: (Gets hit) Guh!!! Akira: 'Got ya '''Cruzo: '''HAHAHAHAHA! wrong turn to the wrong side '''Akira: '''What? ''Then cruzo started to turn into red smoke and disapear and then red smoke started to soround the two ships and began to take the form of cruzo '''Cruzo: '''Which one is real and which one will stab you in the back can i guess? '''Akira: Idiot, you're talking bullshit just shut the hell up and die already! Cruzo: Ha ha ha! You think I'll die with those kinds of words eh? Out of nowhere Drautic lands a powerful punch from behind Cruzo Drautic: Seriously, you're the worst bounty hunters I've ever met... You just suck, you talk too much. Why can't you just take this mummy guy and leave us alone. Cruzo felt insulted, and charges at Drautic and tries to land a punch filled with rage Austinato: Right on the eye! Austinato throws a pebble at Cruzo, he gets hit and gets crushed on the ground Cruzo: What the hell is this?! Austinato: You're crushed... The pebble I throwed to you doubled your gravity.... So you're gonna die getting crushed on your own weight... Cruzo: 'HeheheHAHAHAHAHA ya know theres a reason im the second strongest '''Austinato: '''What? ''Suddenly cruzo turned to red smoke and disapears he then shows up behind austinato and prepares to break hes neck but is then stopped by ivan who caught cruzos hand '' '''Ivan: '''Not this one or anyother one '''Cruzo: '''Oh no ''Ivan pulls out hes sword and then pushed cruzo away from him he then ran towards cruzo who was prepared right before ivan attacked he stopped and turned around there stood the real cruzo ivan sliced cruzo in the chest giving him a big wound then everyhting created by cruzo disapeared ivan grabbed the wounded cruzo and threw him back to the ship 'Ivan: 'Well guess thats that "looks at drautic" ''whos a mummy guy? '''Drautic: '''Ummm...? '''Meian: '''HAHAHAHA that was a nice warm up dont you think korano? '''Korano: '''Yes but cruzo went to far with hes warm up guess we have to leave too bad ill prepare the ship you just finish this '''Meian: '''Gladly ''Then meian used geppou and got higher and higher into the sky he then used geppou to go around in a large ring and then soru to increase hes speed after that rankyaku but didnt fire it he kept it in hes foot until he completed a circle after that prepared to fire it 'Meian: '''RANKYAKU RAZOR CLAW! ''Meian fired a large rankyaku ring that was big enough to cut both the crews ships in half but then ivan became bandages entirely and then a swarm of bandages then used busoshoku haki to make hes bandages as hard as steel and then prepared to take on the ring 'Meian: '''Good luck ''Meian returned to the ship that began to leave ivan was able to move the ring out of the way it was close to the ship but it didnt cut a it it hit the water and caused alot of waves when things calmed down ivan turned back to normal and saw the hell hunters have left and meian looking at him with a smile '' '''Ivan: '''Next time i see him ill kick hes ass for good ''"lookig at dreaded pirates".......what? '''Dreaded Pirates: We're having a party IVAN!!!!!!!!!!! Ivan: Cool After that the two crews had a party they all got along they drank and ate after that in the morning they both had to go to different ways so they were saying goodbye 'Ivan: '''It was fun guys we should do it again in the new world next time '''Drautic: '''Yeah will see ya then '''Ivan: '''Dont get into any marine fleets okay learn how to take care of yourself '''Drautic: '''WHAT YOU SAY?!!! '''Ivan: '''see ya ''"ship leaves and already far away" As Drautic began to walk away a shaft of ash Flys past his right cheek the ash strikes ivan ship.it explodes with the heat thousands sun even though miles away Drautic feel it from the shore he stands there rooted in place stand there to shock to say anything. He hears a voice from over his shoulder. ??? "Pirates disgust me." Drautic turns slowly.he look shock to see plazer marine commander standing there smiling down at him. Plazer " sorry about your friend but I have a job to do." Behind him Drautic crew is crying and screaming as they are Bruning to ashes.Drautic try to stay something but he can't find the words finally he summons the will and throws haki enbeded punch at plazer who head explodes into ash Drautic pull back as plazer head beings to reform heslaughing Plazer" your haki pitful." Drautic " that was all I had." Plazer rises his arm it begins to glow white hot. Plazer" you wouldn't have survived out here "volcanic ash" Are the last word DRAUTIC HEARS Category:Stories